


Shower time.

by RedStarFiction



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFiction/pseuds/RedStarFiction
Summary: Just a small piece for me to practice my smut writing as I grow in confidence with writing these characters, their personalities and their language. Just fun and fluff, no angst. NSFW.Thanks for all the comments, kudos etc. Shamelessly4Shameless over on Tumblr :) xx





	Shower time.

Water slicked down Ian’s back, rivulets trickling over his ass and dripping from the fine auburn hairs on his thighs. He pushed his wet hair back and rubbed his hands over his face to clear the water from his eyes. He opened them and smiled down at his boyfriend, pleased and a little embarrassed by the expression on his face.

“What?”

“You know what.”

Mickey’s voice was low, deeper than usual and his blue eyes were roaming over Ian’s body, seemingly not able to settle on one feature.

“Tell me anyway.”

Ian cocked one eyebrow and ran his index finger lightly down Mickey’s chest, stroking him from collar bone to naval and back again.

“Use your words.”

“I can’t even fuckin’ think when you’re doin’ shit like that to me.”

Mickey closed his eyes, his teeth set firmly in his bottom lip a gesture Ian knew very well indeed.

“You want me to stop?”

“No.”

The answer instant and strong, that same husky tone.

Ian ran his hand up the back of Mickey’s neck, pushing his black hair the wrong way, tumbling it over his forehead before slicking it back again and running his hand down his back, cupping his ass with both hands.

“You tell me what you were looking at or I’m getting out.”

“I’ll drag your ass back in! We ain’t done here.”

Mickey smiled, locking his arms around Ian’s back with a cocky grin.

“Tell me.”

Ian bit the shell of Mickey’s ear lightly, then a little harder, heard his breath catch, and felt a gentle shudder run through the shorter man.

“I … fuck … I was looking at you …”

“Uh-huh. And what were you thinking about?”

Ian smirked and began kissing down Mickey’s neck, across his shoulder, biting his bicep

“and … and I was thinkin’ … that …”

Ian hummed low at the back of his throat as he sank to his knees and felt Mickey’s fingers curl into his hair.

“Jesus! That feels fuckin’ amazing! … I was thinking that you look like that old white statue in Italy. The one with the big dick that everyone got their panties in a bunch about. You’re fuckin’ beautiful.”

Ian choked and pulled back, wiping his hand across his mouth and looking up at Mickey with wide, surprised eyes.

“What? Shit. Mickey, I …”

“Don’t fuckin’ stop now! Fuck sake, Gallagher!”

“No I mean …”

Ian looked frantically between the cock inches from his face and man it belonged to

“I just wasn’t expecting something … sweet.”

“I’m sweet to you all the fuckin’ time!”

“But that look is normally you thinking something … um … you know … sexy. I feel bad that I just started doing this …”

Mickey rolled his eyes upwards as if appealing to the almighty for patience and raised his hands in an exasperated gesture

“OK fine, I was thinking I want you to fill my ass with that big ginger dick. Can I get my fuckin’ blow job now, please?”

“Sure, yes, sorry. OK…”

Ian gave a short bark of a laugh, shaking his head in amusement before pulling Mickey’s hips close to his face again and taking Mickey into his mouth.

“Thank you very fuckin’ much.”

Mickey gave the top of Ian’s head one last disapproving glance before resuming his grip in Ian’s hair and closing his eyes, head tilted back and warm water cascaded down his chest.

*

As they towelled off, Ian glanced across at Mickey and smiled

“David. The name of the statue is ‘David’.”

“Yeah?”

Mickey nodded but was clearly no longer interested and Ian felt a little silly for mentioning it again.

“You know I think you’re beautiful too right?”

“Yeah?”

Mickey looked from drying his foot and smirked at Ian, obviously a little unsure of what to do with that information.

“Sure you are. You got those big blue eyes and that mouth that I can’t stop thinking about when we’re apart.”

Ian smiled and touched his own lower lip in illustration

“You’re muscular but not too ripped.”

“Bitch, I’m stacked!”

Mickey quipped, flexing his arms

“You got that South Side drawl, real shit-stickin’ way of talking and your ass … damn!”

Ian scrunched his face and emphasised the ‘damn’ for effect, pleased to see Mickey blush furiously

“You know you’re really fuckin’ gay, Gallagher. Like, I’m a homo but you’re a fuckin’ fairy!”

Ian laughed and bit his lip, eyes shining with mischief and began moving toward Mickey

“I like your legs too, they’re short as shit but I bet they’d wrap round me if I put you against a wall.”

“Fuck you, I’m average height. Also you try and pick me up, I’ll put you through a fuckin’ wall.”

“Mmmm. That hard talk is getting me hard. Give me some more.”

“What you’re not done?”

Mickey let the towel drop to the floor and squared up to Ian, looking up at him with his head cocked slightly to the side

“You got a bit more fuck in you, huh?”

“Yeah I think I got a little.”

Ian lunged, trying to get a decent grip to lift Mickey but years of scrappy fighting gave Mickey something of an advantage in such close quarters as the little bathroom and he neatly dodged Ian, planting a firm slap on his lover’s bare ass as he went past like a charging bull.

“That was just plain clumsy. You never went to juvie so I can accept you maybe never had to fight naked in the showers before, but you fuckin’ run at someone, you better know they’re slower than you. If we weren’t fuckin’ that would have been my fist crushing your kidney.”

Mickey lectured as Ian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest

“Fine.”

He fixed his boyfriend with a playfully stern look and gestured to the sink

“You gonna shut up and take it now?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Mickey gripped the edges of the sink and bent over, watching in the mirror as Ian positioned himself behind him and took a firm grip on his hips.

“You learn this in the juvie showers too?”

“Fuck off!”

Mickey laughed

“That’s what I thought.”

Ian grinned and bend forward, kissing Mickey’s back as he entered him with a satisfied grunt. Their eyes met in the mirror and both men smiled a smile that cut through all other things said and all other things done, for where love is present silence often speaks the loudest.

*


End file.
